1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pressurized fluid nozzle, and more particularly to a nozzle assembly having an adjustable pressure reducing valve and operator safety features.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Compressed air nozzles are well known from the related art, in particular for their use as blow-out guns. The blow-out guns used up to now have consisted of a system carrier, for example, which may be connected to a high pressure hose by means of a hose connection for supplying a pressurized medium. Furthermore, a manually or automatically operated outlet valve is also provided, whereby when this valve is operated, the pressurized medium flows out through an outlet nozzle or into a working machine to be activated to work. However, the systems available so far on the market, especially the blow-out guns, entail safety risks when used improperly. When blowing out a workpiece without using safety goggles, eye injuries may occur due to blowback of chips and particles of dirt. Furthermore, it occurs every so often that such blowout guns are used against people either as a joke or to clean their work clothes, which thus results in painful wounds on the skin or intestinal rupture to the abdomen. To minimize such known accident risks, there are known air reducing valves which reduce the normal operating pressure of the compressed air supply from 6 to 10 bar down to approximately 0.5 to 1 bar especially for hazardous areas of use, in particular for cleaning and blow-out jobs. This pressure level is usually sufficient for blowing out workpieces and is also stipulated by law in several countries. Such pressure reducing valves are connected between the blow-out gun and the high-pressure hose so that the entire device becomes rather heavy and difficult to handle. It has generally been complicated and expensive to perform the pressure measurement at the point of use and therefore it is rarely done.